Workers, such as painters or installers of drywall panels, who must work on scaffolding, need a place for tools, paint, or other work elements, to be held at a convenient height.
One of the objects of this invention is to provide a work holder that is adjustable vertically to accommodate different workmen and different needs.
Other objects will become apparent to those skilled in the art in the light of the following description and accompanying drawing.